Talk:Lair of the Shadow Broker (mission)
Split Since this walkthough is much longer than anyother one, and just about as long as the ME plot worlds Virmire, Feros, and Noveria, I was thinking of splitting this article into two. Lair of the Shadow Broker (mission), keeing the Illium information here, and Lair of the Shadow Broker (mission): Hagalaz. I really have no strong preference either way, but I'd like to get some opinions on this one. I had to split the ME plot worlds because they were huge and again just about as long as this one. Lancer1289 18:24, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::So it's long, requiring much scrolling. Other than that, why split it (serious question)? (Nice work getting it up so fast, by the way) AnotherRho 20:57, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I think it's fine as is. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:59, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well thanks for the complement about getting it up, it was a lot of typing, and my fingers almost killed me. However I tried to make it a user friendly as possible. Oh well, this is sometimes why I liked ME, the entry changed. Lancer1289 21:18, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Upgrades Can someone post all the upgrades in this DLC.(there are more then 2 upgrades) And for those who are interested, you can change the system time(windows time) to get the reports immediately from the investment console. :Acutally there are only two upgrades in the mission itself. The upgrades you get from the deliveries after the completion of this mission are listed on the Shadow Broker Base page. Lancer1289 16:37, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the info. :No problem. Lancer1289 20:19, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I discover something new. After defeting the SB and having access to the ship I went in a mission (Saving Crashing Ship). When I returned to the SB ship I encounter another upgrade, for the SMG, wich gave me 60% more damage. I didn't have more missions to do after, so I don't know if there are more, but I started a playthrough a few days ago and I'm now on Illium. I'll do LoTSB and confirm if there are others, but it seems there are more upgrades on the ship. Also, every time you do a mission and return there are new investments assignments to buy (and earn money) and new minerals on the terminal. Brfritos 08:48, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Is it the SMG damage upgrade where the description says it's from Batarian State Arms, and they released it as thanks for helping take care of some stuff w/ the Citadel? If so, yeah, I got that one as well. SpartHawg948 08:55, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually every weapon remaining receives an upgrade! 8O I completed several missions and after everyone there's another available, so we gain for the shotgun, sniper rifle and SMG. Now I wish that Bioware raises the XP level between missions, we are becoming too powerfull even before reaching level 20! The Collector Ship, one of the most challenging missions - IMHO of course - becomes a cakewalk with the shield, weapons and cybernetics upgrade (if you did Overlord before going to Horizon, that's it). But on the other hand I realize that this gives the player more freedom for doing pre-Collector Ship missions, since if you are a Vanguard, for example, you HAVE to go to Tuchanka and do Grunts mission to gain the shotgun upgrade. Now at least I have a choice not to doing it and still beign able to get it. Brfritos 05:10, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Credits? Are there really 78.000 Credtis? I played through the DLC twice and only got 58.500 Credtis. Thit is the amount of Credits that was there for a long time. So it looks like a lot of players got 58.500 Credits. I don't want to exclude the possibility that there ARE 78.000 Credits, but where are they? Is there any difference between Paragon and Renegade? 18:16, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Actually I'm the one who wrote the origial walkthough and since I don't know if I missed anything, the first credit count was lower than 58,500, the 78,000 stands for now. When I get a chance to play it again, I'll check the numbers, but those extra credits might be from the deliveries and Investments, but if that is the case, then I'll put it back to the number I get. Credits from those don't belong here. This is a walkthough of that mission, and said mission ends withe the Mission Summary page. Lancer1289 18:51, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I got way less also. In fact, I only got 36,000 from the Cerberus pay out (even though it says 45,000) because I checked my money just before & after the final boss. 10:24, September 9, 2010 (UTC)zqrahll :Pretty much every time I've done it I've gotten quite a bit more than 78,000. I'd have to go back and check, but pretty sure I usually get about 90k. SpartHawg948 10:34, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, nvm. You're talking 78k found. The comment immediately above my last one had me confused, made me think you meant 78k total. Yeah, 78k found sounds about right, and I've never had an issue with getting a full 45k from Cerberus. SpartHawg948 10:36, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::The guy also said that he checked his credit count. For my part, I've played once, and the Summary page said I found around 58k credits; also I don't check before and after credit counts. AnotherRho 18:03, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I acquired 67,500, not including investments or deliveries see here Ilovetelephones 17:11, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::What? How?! I double (and sometimes triple) checked all areas for pick ups, got credits for all medi-gels and power cells since I didn't use any heavy weapon ammo or revived any squad mates during the mission and only got 58.500 as others above have. The only time I didn't check was during the 2 boss fights (but there weren't any credits to pick up during those, were there?). Playing PC on Insanity btw. Levelling Bug? One of my Shepards gained a level while on the outside of the Shadow Broker ship and, while he gained the talent point for it, none of the squadmates did. Finished the mission and there's a point missing for every squadmate. Has this happened to anyone else? Playing on Hardcore at level 26 as an Infiltrator, by the way. PumbaaSmith 19:04, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :After level 20, I think, Shep. gets 1 point per level, but the team only gets 1 point per two levels. If you expected that, then disregard. That being said, I played while already at level 30; however, I can confirm that Liara started with one less point than everyone else (2 less than Jacob and Miranda). (Also Hardcore Infiltrator) AnotherRho 18:06, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, I expected that. Don't remember the math, but compared Grunt's amount of talent points, and one was lacking. Did the Broker's ship mission again and got the talent point, so no harm done, in the end. It may be a good idea to keep an eye on your teammates' talent points if you level mid-mission, though. PumbaaSmith 21:14, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Blasto! Well, I think it's pretty obvious that this guy is meant to be Blasto anyway, but they never say his name. All the fan-service in this DLC is quite excellent. Wasn't sure whether to add it to the article or not, so I've added it here. -- Dammej (talk) 23:08, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :The fan-service was truly phenomenal :) I had to stop the game a few times due to laughing at references to the Mako, omni-gel and Jilani being owned by a krogan. If this is the class of game that's the new standard for future DLC and ME3, it's going to be one amazingly awesome game. Bronzey 12:39, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::What was said about the Mako? I must've missed it.JakePT 12:45, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::(edit conflict)Indeed there was a lot in this pack that BioWare addressed, usually in very humorous ways. My favorites are probably Jilani getting hit by someone other than Shepard, Blasto's thing, I must have missed the Mako stuff or I wasn't paying attention, and that Omni-gel thing. That was a great way in ME to get containers open if you failed the first time around. My favorite piece of dialogue however was probably what I couldn't resist putting in the walkthough, "It's a taxi, it has a fare meter". Lancer1289 12:49, September 9, 2010 (UTC) OMFG!!! One gun at each leg/tentacle? I think the image should be added (WITH the caption). About Jilani that made me lough my ass out. After all it what she deserves. If the vid would show Shepard punch her that would be a million times better. SoulRipper 15:19, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Um except that we don't have definite confirmation that is Blasto. While I'm pretty sure it is, if we had the confirmation, then it would be another story. We already have one image for the sky chase and adding another at this point will just clog the article. Lancer1289 15:53, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I meant the image for Blasto not for the sky chase. This hanar cant be other than Blasto. The image matches exactly with the discription of Blasto. After all, this whole data part of the DLC was just to clear some things up (like Liara and M. Aethyta and Legion's username :P ). SoulRipper 17:34, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I must of missed the references about the Mako... I caught the Omni-Gel one, but where was the Mako? Tanooki1432 20:53, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Just to answer the Mako thing for you if you haven't found out already Liara says "At least its better then the Mako" during the car chase scene some point after Tela starts dropping the mines, not sure if it was coincidence but she happened to say it when I was shook rather violently by a blast from a mine and Shepard commented on how shaky the ride was. NightsKnight 00:46, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Pre-requisites In the information it says that the only pre-requisite is having the DLC. If you create a new character and do not normally have access to Illium (because you have not gone far enough in the storyline), do you need to wait until you do get access to Illium? Also are Liara's hacking side missions that are included without the DLC also a pre-requisite for this? :Yep, you need to have access to Illium. Not sure if you have to do Liara's hacking assignments first, but I'd assume so because Shepard only learns about Liara's interest in the Shadow Broker through those assignments. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:38, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm playing a new imported game and can confirm this, you have to do the first Liara hacking mission, then when she talk about the Shadow Broker you can tell her about the info and start the mission if you wish (the dialog about Shepard's body and the Commander's reply is quite different. And better, IMHO). I don't finished the playthrough yet - I'm hungry LOL - but the second part of Liara hacking mission is skipped. Also there is no fight betweeen Nyxeris and Liara, she simply leaves the room. I'm in the Azure Hotel part of the DLC, so I can't confirm if she will appear latelly or simply vanished. Brfritos 05:11, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Air car controls Currently the listed air car controls are only applicable to XBox 360 users and will be confusing to PC user Added PC controls. AnotherRho 18:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Fight Vasir section There is a third interrupt with Liara, where Shepard can ask "about us" (if there was an "us"). I missed the second, but after reading the walkthrough, I assume it is as said there. AnotherRho 18:18, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Acutally I don't know about that. I had the two because they are standard, but the profile I played it on for the walkthough didn't have a relationship with Liara from the first game. Lancer1289 18:22, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, you can interrupt her and speak to this effect (not exact quotes): -Shep: "Liara, we'll be jumping light years away; we have time to talk!" - L: "Talk about what?" - S: choice of either "Our relationship? "about us" as Shep says", or, "I'm worried about you" I recall the second choice, anyway. AnotherRho 21:58, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Yup. I can confirm that interrupt, and those options, though obviously the "Our relationship" option only appears if there's a relationship to begin with. IIRC, if there's no relationship, there's no conversation choice, since there would only be one option, but you do still get the third interrupt. SpartHawg948 22:00, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Liara's apartment In the walkthrough for the APT, these two entries are of course included: 1. Picture: On the upper level is a photo album that changes from the SSV Normandy to a Prothean dig site. Tela comes up and Shepard mentions that Liara did leave a message. 2. Degree Certificate: Apparently, Liara got a doctorate from the University of Serrice on Thessia. Tela mentions that she’s getting her worth out of that degree. # (less important), on my first (so far only) playthrough, the photo didn't change (obviously something screwed up). Just wanted to note that here. # it seemed to me that Tela was being sarcastic, as though to say that one doesn't need a doctorate from U of Serrice (or from anywhere) to be an information broker and seek revenge on someone. Any thoughts? AnotherRho 22:04, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Hostage Negotiations I had a full renegade bar (Insanity - soldier level 30) and was still unable to select the option, I had the shock trooper specialization so I only got +70% to the bar but it was full with that percentage, now going back with Commando (+100%), will post my findings, but for now it seems that the requirements go beyond a full bar if your level 30(into higher numbers that do not get represented for us), possibly due to insanity. EDIT: I posted this before logging in Ilovetelephones 11:41, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :With the Commando bonus I was able to use the dialogue =), still, I'd have thought full bar meant everything = /, probably worth noteing. Ilovetelephones 12:22, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I encountered the same problem with one of my two renegade characters. The both of them had the +70% morality bonus evolution of their passive talent and (what at least looked like) a full renegade bar. It didn't bother me much though as either way I would have chosen for one of them to wound the hostage for a slightly different and more bad ass save. Shefel 12:36, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: Aye, the non-special renegade option seems more badass XD, still the inability to select it puzzled me, what difficulty settings and level were you? as I know at the very least the latter is supposed to effect the persuasion-checks. Ilovetelephones 17:14, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Both were played at Normal difficulty and level 30, and of course it was indeed a bit annoying. I was lucky though that the appropriate Shepard was unable to resolve the situation in another way than wounding the hostage (without acting paragonish ofc). Shefel 19:46, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I'm gonna put a note about it in the mission then Ilovetelephones 07:58, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Credits Found Part 2 Ok since we apparently can't agree on what the Credits Found part of this mission, we need to find it out. Personally when I wrote it I found 58,500, and a few other numbers have popped up, 78,000 and 67,500. We need to figure this out so please list the amount of credits you found. On all three current playthroughs I found 58,500. So let's figure this out. I'll add some embedded text about this until this can be figured out. This credit number should only apply to what is visually scene in the Mission Summary Screen, as that is the precedent we have. Any additional credits gained from the deliveries from the Shadow Broker Base are not to be listed here. If there is a discrepancy in where you have more credits than listed in the mission summary screen, then please mention that too. Thanks. Lancer1289 16:14, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :I've found 58,500 credits too, I don't know where this 78,000 and 67,500 comes from. I started LotSB with roughly 72.000 and ended with 175.000, hence the 103.500 credits total (45.000 from Cerberus and 58.500 found on the mission). I believe the confusion about credits - and levelling, for that matter - comes from the fact that the game works now like a real mission and not in the episodic way that was ME2 main game. We will not see warnings about levelling up or other things. For example, I ended the mission gaining 3 squad points, but the game don't warn me about this in the middle of the fight. For those asking I prefer this way, the mission flows much more fluid without every time a "mission summary" beign displayed. Brfritos 17:44, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I actually found 67,500 my first time, but not sure how much my second time. I didn't check it that time.--Xaero Dumort 18:27, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::No idea why there is a part 2 for this discussion, if you look at my picture post link on part 1 its clear that 67,500 credits can be found at least. Ilovetelephones 07:53, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::And if you had looked at the time stamp for my first comment in this section, you would have seen that it was posted almost an hour before yours in the first section with the picture. Lancer1289 07:55, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::I figured it should be noticed in this section too in case someone didn't check part 1, and in the hopes that if there are more credits to be found someone else will screenshot it, although I checked every room throughout the mission. Ilovetelephones 08:13, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's a bug, i once got 58500, loaded a quick save right before door to shadow broker, then defeated him, and it said 76500, on the "found" part, funding was still 45000. The summary also said total was 121500, but i didnt end up with more than 98747 Credits after summary screen. I started the mission with 7647 credits (fuel, upgrades, etc), so i earned a maximum of 91100 credits (i also got a couple hundred extra because of having too much medi gel/cells, then salvaging the other medi gel/cells i picked up. I'm guessing bioware meant it too be 90 k. So earned and funding was probably 45 k each, I haven't counted the credits I picked up though. Hope this helps. ::::::Got 58.500 (PC on Insanity). BioWare poking fun at themselves Don't know where to put this, but during the part when you're defending the door Shepard might say "Remember the time when you could just slap some omni-gel on a lock?" (or something like that) and Liara responds "A lot of people weren't happy about that security upgrade." (or something like that). Seems like BioWare is poking some fun at themselves and the playerbase. Tanooki1432 20:52, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yes I really miss that feature. Currently I'm on an ME run and Omni-gel is a great resource if you miss the decryption the first time around. I can somewhat see the reason for removing it, but still, it was a great backup if you messed up. Lancer1289 20:58, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree that it was a good alternative but it always woried me (and still does) how the hell does some gel hacks, cracks, decrypts (whatever) a door, a computer or even a VI Core (Noveria). Sci-Fi gonna drive me crazy one day :P SoulRipper 21:12, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Ship Model Message I was just wondering if anyone else has encountered this bug. I've been visiting the Shadow Broker Base/Ship periodically and I always receive a message at the beginning about acquiring the Shadow Broker Ship model. I know that I've already received the ship since it's on my desk on the Normandy but every time I visit the ship, the message pops up again. Is this happening to anyone else? Freakium 02:56, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it happens every time I go back. You're not alone when it comes to encountering this. Lancer1289 02:58, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Yup. Happens to me too. SpartHawg948 03:08, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Whew, good to know my copy isn't bugged... Hope they patch this up but it's not that big a deal. I'm more concerned about the crashes I experience right after Tela says she's a Spectre. The only way I can go through that without a crash is to skip several times. Freakium 05:01, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Never had that second one however. Tela's conversations go fine every time I've played it. Lancer1289 05:08, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I've got the ship model bug, and I got the Vesir crash as well (more of a freeze really) the first time I played it, but not since.JakePT 07:00, September 11, 2010 (UTC) PC player here, no second message.SoulRipper 08:28, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :PC player here, I did get the message whenever I went into the lair however I have not checked since going into my cabin. Ilovetelephones 09:21, September 11, 2010 (UTC)